Peaceful Flame
by Naurgurl
Summary: What if there never was a war? What happens when a girl is sent to the past to fulfill a legend where the avatar breaks tradition and falls in love? Will the world let her? Will the prince fall for her as well? Can the balance of the world be maintained? I suck at summaries and am new to writing fan fictions. Read and Comment pretty please! *If you'd like to adopt the story, pm me*
1. Prologue

Peaceful Flame: Prologue

I ran through the dense forest as fast as I could manage. The underbrush was thick and I could feel that annoying stitch forming on my side. "**No,**" I thought fiercely, "**I must pass my trials. I must.**" I saw the dummies rushing towards me and flicked out my wand. I blasted every curse I could at every noise I heard. I stopped running as I reached the ribbon laden tree and smiled smugly. All the dummies lay in tatters.

"**Very good young one**," a voice wafted into my mind, "**But the trials are not over. Part one, Perfect score. You may continue**." Ah… the elder. I took another deep breath and started towards the second trial, returning my wand to its holder and unsheathing my silver sword. More advanced dummies started hurtling themselves at me. I concentrated with all my might and started hacking and slashing at anything that moved towards me. I ran the rest of the way to the next ribbon tree, slicing dummies down occasionally.

"**Perfect score again, proceed**." I took a few heavy breathes and holstered my sword. "**One last trial Kirara**," I mentally shook myself and stepped into the clearing. There was a river, and a few boulders lying around. I calmed myself and focused as the dummies started appearing. I used the water and created a whip. I destroyed the first wave of dummies like this. I barely had time to think as the next dummies were starting to advance towards me. I took a stance and started hurtling rocks towards the dummies. After half of them had fallen, I switched to creating cyclones to throw the dummies up and summoning fire to burn them to a crisp. When the last one finished smoldering, I rose from my stance. I turned towards where I had come from to see the elder clapping energetically.

"Well done Ms. Maerose. Well done indeed," He motioned for me to follow and I did, smiling widely.

_Well that went well! I'm really new to writing fan fictions. Feel free to bash but please give me constructive criticism if you think I should change something! Thanks a bunch! I do not own A:tla, just borrowing the characters! ~ Naurgurl _


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Legend…

"Kirara Maerose, pass. Marks: Perfect run," The grandmaster said to the crowded hall. The crowd roared in awe and shock. No one in ten thousand years had scored perfectly. I blushed and beamed at the cheering crowd. I was handed the traditional cup of eternal life. I pretended to drink, but didn't. I already knew my assignment. I couldn't be immortal.

"For the young ones, I have a story. As top of the class, I have the honor of retelling this story," I spoke clearly as the hall quieted down, "This story is the one of us. Millennia ago, human beings discovered time travel. Humans learned to control it to their will and the guardians' guild was created. Unfortunately, there were members who wished to use this power for evil. Those who used it for light banished those who sought to destroy the time flow for their own selfish needs. From that moment on, only children who had blood from other times or dimensions were allowed to be trained as guardians. Ever since that time, we have thrived to fix time. It is common knowledge that time is a continuous loop, but not many know that it stops or goes awry at certain times. We, and one day you as well, will go forth and fix the time," I finished to the deafening clapping of the audience and bowed low.

As I walked back to my room, I thought of the scroll I received my assignment on. "**Well, isn't this lovely? I get a no-return mission. So much for my career**," I thought darkly. I took out the scroll and re-read it again and again. There was no denying it: I had been picked to fulfill a legend that hadn't come to pass. I read it again more slowly, trying to pick out the details.

"Your first assignment will be your only assignment. Unfortunately, you're the only bender we have in our ranks, and therefore the only one to complete this mission. We will greatly miss you, Kirara Maerose.

_There was once a girl tattooed with swirls and spirals the color of rose dust. She came from no place but with special heritage known only to those near her as she lay in her deathbed._

_She is the avatar that broke the cycle, the one that abandoned the tradition. She did so not because she was willing to, but because the peaceful world begged her of it, believing she deserved her happiness._

_Her love will go to the master of flame, and after a time she will be his wife and take his name. They keep the peace and love their world, with a love that will never be unfurled from their tender hearts."_

She sighed and flung herself back on her pillow. This was insane. She was basically betrothed to this "master of flame". She took out her books and searched for the legend. She found it, and read the time and dimension. "**This legend comes from the time of the second ice age (guardian timeline) and in dimension 7: The benders dimension.**" She smiled a little. That was her father's dimension. Well, that was fortunate.

_Yay, Chapter one is up! I know this doesn't seem like a A:tla story but it will! I do not own A:tla, Just borrowing the characters! :P_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Her Prince…

I closed my eyes as the senior guardians started their hypnotic chant. This was it, I would never return. I sighed and relaxed as the power washed over me. I felt grass underneath my feet and a comfortable heat washing onto my skin. As I opened my eyes, I heard the elder speak to me. "**There was never a war between the fire nation and the others. Aang died and the cycle returned to fire for unknown reasons. You are the avatar, you carry the tattoos now. The prince will find you, for he is out riding. You are an orphaned, you can't read or write and you don't know what an avatar is nor do you know of your life before this. You will remember nothing but what we implanted in your mind. Now, go…**"

I looked at myself and gasped. My shoulders (what I could see of them) had elegant swirls, my arms and legs did as well. I am wearing, what I thought were tatters of fire nation clothes. I shrugged and moved away from the path as I saw a beautiful black mare turn the corner. On her back was a breath-taking boy, maybe a year older than me. His black hair was in some sort of uncomfortable looking ponytail with a small crown. I bowed my head and moved further from the now three horses approaching me.

"You there, girl," The prince said as he stopped in front of me, "why do you bow your head to me? Why are you in those awful rags," He questioned me. I kept my head bowed as I formulated a response.

"Sir, you wear a crown. Even an orphan knows that one must show respect," I said timidly. He dismounted and gently tilted my face up, showing honest concern.

"But my father decreed every orphan be adopted, even if not from the fire nation…" he gazed at me questioningly.

"I live here in the forest sir, I usually don't venture to the pathways, but I have dried up the trees in my part of the forest. I cannot stay there any longer," I said a little less timidly.

"Dried up the trees? Explain yourself miss," the guard barked. I recoiled a bit but nodded. I walked to the nearest tree and with a flick of my wrist, I extracted the water from the tree. I heard gasps behind me and fevered muttering. I returned the water to the tree and went back to the spot I had been in. The prince turned to me and smiled.

"That was impressive. Can you control earth, air, or fire as well," He asked kindly. I nodded and gave a short demonstration of each. The prince seemed enraptured. He bowed low to me and when he rose I shot him a questioning look.

"You are the avatar," He said plainly. I looked at him questioningly again and he continued, "I will explain later, and I cannot allow you to live in the forest like this. Will you accompany me back to the palace miss….?" He trailed off and I realized I had not introduced myself.

I bowed to him, "Forgive me, sir. My name is Kirara. Well, I think it is. I made it up myself in case I came across people," I rose from my bow and he smiled. He lifted me onto the back of his horse, but in front of where he would sit. I blushed profusely, which made him laugh a little.

"Please, Kirara, don't call me sir. I may be a prince, but you must be maybe a year younger than me. To my peers, I am Zuko," He climbed onto his horse and held me tightly to him. I blushed again and I felt the rumble of his laugh as we set off. I don't remember the ride to the palace, because the canter of the horse lulled me asleep.

_Hooray__! Chapter 2! I know this isn't the typical Zuko, but then again, there was never a war, and he was never exiled. Feel free to send me constructive criticism or whatever you feel like sending! I do not own A:tla! ~Naurgurl _


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Avatar

I woke up as Zuko picked me up off the horse and carried me into the castle. I kept my eyes closed, enjoying this sensation. I struggled to keep my eyes closed as I heard voices.

"Zuko, what is this about? Who is this poor young woman," a middle-aged voice spoke out. I felt another presence in front of me and blinked before wiggling a little, signifying I had woken up. I looked up to see Zuko looking at me with an indescribable look. I reminded me of how the uncle looked at me but I shrugged it off. I looked to the other man and noticed the resemblance. This had to be Zuko's father. Zuko set me down gently and I bowed to the older man.

"I- I am very sorry, sir. I don't mean to be a burden. He found me in the forest and told me he wouldn't allow me to live there anymore," I kept my head bowed as Zuko told his father something about an avatar and the demonstration I gave. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see the older man smiling kindly.

"This must all be very confusing for you my dear. You seem weak. Allow my son to lead you into the palace. I will tell the servants to be ready to help you. After we get you cleaned up and fed, Zuko will bring you to me. You can borrow some of his sister's clothes, although they might be a bit snug," He smiled again in a way only a father could and I fought tears as I choked out a thank you and let Zuko lead me into the palace. We went down many hallways before he told me we were close to his sister's quarters. She was away on some sort of retreat with her friends, and he offered to let me stay there. I denied once I saw her room. It was very black and red, definitely not my favorite colors. He understood and said he'd arrange quarters while the servants came in and started doting over me.

They lead me into the bathroom and I just gaped. It was huge, with light blue walls and a marble floor. There was a bath the size of a pond, surrounded by different soaps and shampoos with unique smells. After the bath (which some of the women had to help me with), they laid out clothes for me. A red skirt that hung around my mid-thigh and a red shirt that left my mid-rift exposed. It was coupled with black tights that stopped around my mid calf and black flats. Everything fit perfectly. I looked in the mirror and stopped. I looked beautiful. My pale complexion and raven black hair meshed flawlessly with the outfit and the red made my amber colored eyes shine. I didn't believe it was me.

I was led to a kitchen the size of my forest clearing (which took me 20 minutes to run clear across), and met Zuko. He stared at me for what felt like forever before my stomach growled, shaking him out of his thoughts and making me blush. He laid down a plate of food with eccentric names I didn't remember and I ate slowly. After about four platefuls I was full and I thanked him. He waved away my thanks and said we had to go see his father now. He took my hand and we both froze. I felt like someone had directed lightning into my arm. From his face, I think he felt the same. He let go and turned away, but not before I saw him starting to blush. He cleared his throat and motioned for me to follow him. I stayed about ten paces behind him as he wandered through the palace with ease. Stopping outside huge double doors, he turned to me.

"Kirara, you look nice. I hope you were taken well care of," He said uncertainly. I smiled and nodded. He seemed relieved for some reason and he hugged me gently. I was shocked but hugged him back. He turned his head so his face was pressed into my still damp hair.

"Come see me again after you speak with my father. Down this hall behind me and turn right. Knock four times so I know it's you," He said quietly, making me shiver. With that, he was disappearing down the hall and I knocked on the double doors hesitantly. Hearing enter from within, I settled myself and stepped into a large room that seemed to be a study. In the middle of the study, Zuko's father stood, watching me intently. I walked to him and he engulfed me in a hug. I hugged back awkwardly and he motioned for me to sit down in one of the nearby chairs. He proceeded to tell me of the avatars and their lineage. I sat there in awe throughout the story and didn't realize the sun had set.

"Oh my goodness, I beg your pardon Miss Kirara. I did not realize how late it is. Would you like me to show you to your room," he questioned. I shook my head.

"Zuko wanted me to go see him after this. I think he was going to show me where I am going to be staying," I blushed a little and looked away.

"Kirara, do you…. Do you like my son," He asked timidly. I blushed more and stuttered before coming up with a coherent response.

"Sir, he has been very nice to me. He is very handsome as well, but… You explained to me that the avatar cannot attach him or herself to a person, because it would make our job nearly impossible..." I tried to reason but was confused when he smiled.

"Kirara, I see you feel for my son. He seems to feel for you too. We have been in peace since the beginning of the nations, long enough for at least ten thousand avatars. I will speak to the heads of the other nations and they shall speak to their people. Times have been peaceful for so long, we don't need the active protection of the avatar. Will you consider developing a relationship, with whomever you choose, if the world decides it would allow it?" I stared off into space for a minute, mulling it over. The world had been fine without me so far, so it wouldn't be that bad, right? I nodded my agreement and Zuko's father, the firelord I discovered, dismissed me.

"Oh, Kirara?" I turned and looked at the older man, " if he asks it of you and you feel comfortable with it, there are two beds in Zuko's quarters, from when his sister was younger and would get scared," He gave me a knowing wink and, blushing, I rushed from the room.

_Sorry the chapters keep getting longer, but I was really on a roll! I should have the next chapters up soon! I do not own A:tla! ~ Naurgurl_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Life in the Palace

I woke up to screaming and being shaken. Only after the screaming stopped did I realize it was my own. I looked up to see a very concerned- and shirtless- Zuko above me, still gripping my shoulders. I sat up and relaxed into his arms as I began crying. He held me and whispered in my ear that everything would be okay. I had gone to my room, which was on the opposite side of the hall from Zuko's. Apparently, I was screaming loud enough to wake him up from a dead sleep. When I stopped crying, he looked at me worriedly.

"What happened? I came in here after I heard you screaming and your tattoos were faintly glowing and you were thrashing around," He said, his voice thick with sleep and concern. I nodded that I was alright, not ready to talk yet. He held me again. After a while, I finally found my voice and asked a three word question that would eventually change my life, "Stay with me?"

I woke up the next morning in Zuko's arms. I felt relaxed until I remembered why I was in his arms. He seemed asleep so I just looked at him, mulling things over. Eventually I stopped thinking and just memorized his face. His high cheekbones, his bottom lip being slightly bigger than the top one, his pale skin tone, and the one freckle he had by the end of his left eyebrow. I was shaken by my thoughts by quiet snickering. After a smug smile appeared on his lips, I realized he had been awake for a while. I blushed and sat up, turning away from him. He broke out into full out laughter at this. I blushed a deeper shade of red than the fire-nation pajamas I was wearing and stormed out onto the balcony. I heard the laughing stop and a thump, followed by mumbled cursing.

I felt him gently grab my shoulder and turn me around. I looked down, but he brought my chin up.

"Kirara, are you okay? You never told me what happened last night. I'm sorry for laughing at you like that. You just looked so… cute," he finished lamely causing me to squirm for some reason.

"It's… It's nothing," I tried to side step him but his hands flew out to the railing on either side of me, effectively stopping any thought of avoiding the question. "Okay, okay. It was the past avatars. I was in my clearing and they started rushing upon me, one by one, yelling and ranting about my thoughts to break tradition after I was already born out of cycle," Zuko looked perplexed.

"You were born out of cycle?" I nodded and explained my natural element was fire. His lips formed an "o" as understanding dawned on him and he urged me to continue.

"The past avatars didn't like the idea of breaking the tradition of not letting myself get attached to someone- an idea your father brought up, and they started attacking me and when I tried to defend, I couldn't bend…" I looked up at him trying to hold back tears as his face transformed back into a mask of perplexity.

"W-who would you want to break that tradition for," he asked slowly, as if he didn't want to hear the answer. I could feel a blush crawling up my neck and mumbled, "no one really, except a certain guy I met in the forest…" He took his hands from the banister as if he had been shocked and I made a dash to the closet, locking myself inside. "**What the hell was that girl?!**," I yelled at myself as I slid down the closet door, "**You don't even know if the nations will allow you to do this!**" I prayed that he wouldn't register that comment as I dressed myself in an outfit similar to the one I wore yesterday. When I finally stepped out of the closet, Zuko was not in the room. There was a note on the vanity. When I finally found a servant that could translate it for me, I was relieved he didn't seem to have noticed my comment.

"_Kirara,_

_I am going to speak with my father. I suspect it shall be a few hours. I will find you afterwards and show you the gardens. I hope you can find ways to entertain yourself until I can find you._

_Zuko"_

The servant that translated it for me took pity on me and began teaching me to read and write. Within a few hours, I had mastered the basics. I felt very proud of myself and was wandering to the kitchen, thinking about reading when I ran into a man that felt like a solid wall.

"Oof… I'm sorry, sir, I wasn't minding where I was going," I said without even looking up to see who I had run in to.

"How many times have I told you not to call me sir," Zuko said brushing himself off and picking me up.

"Once, if I remember right," I looked up at him finally to notice he looked different somehow, kinder.

"Right…Well, my father wanted me to tell you, 'It will take a few months. Be patient and do not listen to the past'" He smiled sheepishly, "I told my father about your dream. He seemed to know something I don't…" I heard the unspoken question in his voice.

"Thank you for telling me his message. Can we go to the garden now?" He smiled and his eyes seemed to spring to life.

"I think you'll love it," He said as he led me to the gardens.

The next few months continued in a basic pattern. I would learn from the servants (Zuko and his father still didn't know I wasn't learned, I think), and then after I ate lunch, Zuko would come find me and we would spend the rest of the day together. After three more nightmares, Zuko started staying with me every night, whether we were in my room or his. His sister returned after a month, but she stayed away from me unless she had to talk to me. I went to the village to, some days. I had met several girls and guys my age that were fun to be around. I had fallen into such an easy routine; I didn't notice the firelord watching Zuko's and my every move. I didn't even realize I was falling in love with him until the firelord asked me to come to the study. I couldn't imagine why.

"Kirara, you seem to be doing well. You bloom more every day," he paused as I blushed and muttered my thanks, "I have the verdicts from the nations, about you not taking on your avatar duties until you are needed," I froze. That's what this was about. I nodded, asking him to continue. "We have decided that you are not needed in these times of peace. You are not bound to your duties as avatar, nor are you bound by the rules of the avatars. With that said, have you met anyone you wish to have a relationship with…?" The moment he asked this question, Zuko's face flew to my mind. Despite this, I shook my head.

"There is one, sir. However, I fear he doesn't feel that way about me. I am already friends with him, but I will stay his friend until I know he feels that way about me," I said politely.

"May I ask the boy's name at least?" His eyes flickered to the upper corner of the study, where there were a set of stairs. I shrugged off the gesture.

"Zu-," I caught myself and quickly corrected, "Sir, no disrespect, but I would rather that information stay private, for now."

As I exited the study, I didn't notice Zuko in the loft above me, grinning wildly.

_ooh sneaky Zuko! Again, sorry the chapters are getting longer but i'm on a roll :) Chapter 5 should be up shortly! I don't own A:tla! ~ Naurgurl_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: The master of Flame

Four months after the firelord had unbound me from my duties, I sat out in the garden, reading a book of fairy tales. I heard a familiar voice right next to my ear, making me jump and squeal. "Boo," Zuko had somehow snuck up on me. I jumped so badly, I unceremoniously fell on the ground smacking my head into the grass. He rushed over to me looking seriously concerned.

"I'm so sorry Kirara! I didn't mean to scare you that badly," He helped me sit up and apologized again and again.

"It is fine Zuko, I promise. I'm Fine," I smiled at him, which seemed to relax him a bit, "So, why did you feel the need to scare me senseless?"

He chuckled lightly but looked at me seriously, "Because, I would like you to attend a ball with me, in a week. Please?" I was shocked. He was asking me to go to a ball with him… I blushed scarlet and nodded vigorously. "I rendered you speechless. Why?" He asked jokingly. He wasn't expecting what I was about to say, I could see it.

"You… asked me to go with you. I never thought you'd ask me something like that." I looked at him and I saw something click in his mind and he looked at me smiling his trademarked crooked smile.

"I never thought you'd say yes," he said quietly as he leaned forward and kissed me lightly on the lips. I kissed back just as lightly and then looked down blushing. I glanced up through my eyelashes and saw him blushing too.

Two days before the ball, a physician the firelord had hired said I was only three days younger than Zuko. This had made him uncharacteristically excited, and he wouldn't say why. One week after our sort-of kiss, I stood outside my room door in a floor length traditional fire nation dress, waiting for Zuko. When Zuko opened his door, we both gaped at the other. He looked absolutely striking in his ceremonial robes. I still didn't know what this ball was for, so I shook myself out of my thoughts and walked towards him.

"Zuko, what is this ball for? And you look very handsome, by the way," I said softly as he smiled down at me. "**There's that look again… Why is he looking at me like that?" **Before my mind could start rambling, he took my hand, causing my heart to momentarily stop. He hugged me and whispered in my ear, "My seventeen birthday, and yours as well."

I bubbled with excitement as I linked my arm through his outstretched one. We walked through the halls until we found the ballroom. When the doors opened, I was overwhelmed. The decorations were extravagant and very fire nation. People who had been milling around suddenly turned and clapped. Shortly after, the dancing started and I couldn't think of anything but Zuko's arms around me as we glided across the floor.

"Kirara, I forgot to mention one part of tonight's ceremony. Seventeen is when I take over the mantle of firelord," Zuko whispered to me. I stopped breathing. "**Firelord… That's so much responsibility… He won't have time for me anymore… I'll be alone again…**" I snapped out of my thoughts and saw Zuko had let me over to some chairs.

"Kirara, Are you okay? You stopped breathing and you sobbed once or twice… did I upset you?" His eyes told me the worry his voice hadn't- although his voice was thick with concern as well.

"No… no... It's just… It's nothing. I'm happy for you, really," I smiled but I could tell I hadn't fooled him. He led me out to the balcony and held me tightly.

"Your eyes say everything you're not. Just because I become firelord, master of flame, and ruler of the fire nation does not mean I won't have time for you," he spoke softly and stepped back so he could cup my face in his hand. I instantly relaxed. I looked up at him and saw he meant it. I smiled at him and he took a deep breath.

"There is something I need to know though," He continued when I nodded, "Who... is there….I mean…. Well…" He was blushing furiously and stuttering. I have no idea what possessed me to do what I did next, but I caressed his cheek gently. He stopped and looked at me. I went up in my tip toes and whispered "You" before kissing him softly. I lowered down again and turned to the edge of the balcony. He seemed shocked, because he hadn't moved. Then, He moved towards me cautiously and looped his arms around my waist. I relaxed into his chest.

We went back inside and I watched his father call upon the fire elders to bestow the crown upon Zuko. Soon, Zuko stood, not as a prince, but as the firelord. I bowed along with everyone else, a sense of overwhelming pride radiating throughout my body.

_Yay, Zuko is the firelord! Will he be able to keep his promise about not abandoning Kirara? Who knows? I don't know where I'm going to take the story from here, but there has to be some other love prospect, I just don't know who! I don't own A:tla! ~Naurgurl._


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Tradition

The next few weeks were just as I thought they would be: lonely. Zuko got sucked into meeting after meeting, day after day. I didn't mind though, or at least I told myself that. I spent my time with the servants, looking how to properly cook and clean, and then food names. It kept me busy, and I was glad of it. However, I always thought I was being watched.

As it became two months since I had really seen Zuko, his father- who I could now call Ozai- approached me. He looked as sad as I felt, but I couldn't think of why he would be so depressed.

"Ah, Kirara, how are you my dear," the question was innocent enough but they way he said it, I knew he was really asking about Zuko.

"I am well, thank you Ozai. How are you," I tried to imply the same untold question. He just shook his head, smiling wryly.

"Zuko has been consumed by his work, it seems," the other gentleman mused as I nodded slowly, "It is completely understandable but we must pull him out of it. He will overwork himself if we don't…"

"I agree, but how can we get him to stop working?"

"I have a plan, but you are a main player in it. Do you want to do this?" I nodded vigorously and Ozai began relaying his plan to me. It was crazy enough to work. It was tradition in the fire nation that if a woman gets a betrothal necklace, and she accepts it (whether she knows the significance of the necklace or not), she will have to marry the one who gave it to her.

Ozai's ingenious plan was to plant a traditional royal betrothal in my room, and when I put it on, tell Zuko he has to find me immediately. Hopefully, the shock of seeing the necklace, along with the note saying it was from him (by the wonderfully skilled forgery of his hand by his sister), will cause him to slow down on his work.

The next week, we put our plan in place. I woke up to see a beautiful necklace, black ribbon with red swirls and a onyx pendant with an engraving of the fire nation symbol, and the "note from Zuko" on my bedside table. I got ready for the day and put the necklace on. Ozai came in a little later to see if I was up. I told him I would be in the gardens and he nodded.

Zuko found me in the gardens soon after, and froze when I got up to greet him. He looked kind of bewildered and angry, but then his face changed to joy. _That_ was not part of the plan.

"I see you got my necklace. Do you know what it means," Zuko smiled a bit and I grew even more confused. I shook my head and he explained it being a betrothal necklace. "I didn't think it would be here so soon, I told them not to rush. It wasn't supposed to be here for another four days…" he shrugged and turned to me as Ozai and Azula joined me.

"What is the meaning of this, son? You were going to give her a necklace? When were you going to consult me," Ozai seemed more hurt than angry and Zuko apologized profusely before launching into his explanation.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, for everyone. I finished my work yesterday and was going to take this week off anyways to spend more time with all of you, and then propose to Kirara." Zuko looked at us sheepishly and I did the only thing I could think of: pass out.

_Hehe, so yeah. Surprise! Who saw that coming? I'm running short on ideas for this story, so your criticism, ideas, questions, everything is welcome! yes, that includes hate mail! PM me if you want me to continue this story, otherwise I think I might let it die... I don't own A:tla!_


End file.
